À jamais
by sirianna1
Summary: Nos deux héros arrivent a l'institut et ont un petit entretien avec le professeur Xavier(chapitre court ds)
1. Petite balade en voiture

À jamais  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Cindy, une jeune fille de 17 ans, marchait le long d'une route tranquille, un peu trop tranquille a ses yeux, qui allait vers New York. Ses cheveux, coupé au épaules et de couleur brun, flottaient au vent. Elle était le genre de fille que les voyageurs étaient habituer de voir faire du pouce, elle portait un jean foncé mais délavé, une camisole noire et moulante, des souliers de course , un sac a dos et un sac a bandoulière dans lesquels se trouve tous se qui lui est nécessaire pour survire a un long voyage loin de chez elle. Elle commençais même a avoir chaud bien que l'on soit qu'au mois de mai. Une voiture s'arrêta finalement mais Cindy resta sur ses gardes et la fenêtre coté conducteur se baissa et un jeune homme sorti sa tête.  
  
-Où est-ce que tu vas?  
  
-New York, ou n'importe ailleurs.  
  
-Ben embarque en arrière, je vais a aussi a New York ben je passe par là alors je te débarquerai où tu veut dans New York.  
  
-Merci. Dit Cindy en s'asseyant a l'arrière. Elle remarqua que le gars devais pas avoir plus de 20 ans et qu'il était pas mal beau mais les yeux qu'il posa sur elle par le rétroviseur lui semblèrent rouge mais elle se dit qu'elle devait halluciner du a la fatigue. Ils roulèrent durant 15 minutes dans un silence de mort jusqu'à ce que le gars parle.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans le coin, tu semble pas mal loin de chez toi.  
  
-Je voyage pour quitter des problèmes de famille.  
  
-Je vois, je fait pas mal la même chose. au fait moi c'est Remy.  
  
-Enchanté moi c'est Cindy. Dit elle sur un ton un peu sarcastique qu'elle utilisait depuis la dispute ou plutôt la guerre qui avait éclater entre elle et ses parents a cause du fait qu'elle était différente et qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'une mutante sous leur toit.  
  
Tout a coup, Cindy sentit la terre trembler sous la voiture et regarda Remy.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe, c'est un tremblement de terre????  
  
-On dirait mais c'est pas un coin a tremblement de terre, je comprend pas c'est très étrange.  
  
La voiture se mit en tanguer dangereusement de l'avant a l'arrière et sous les vagues de la terre, elle fit un tonneau qui mit la voiture sur le toit. Les deux jeunes étaient quelque peu coincé.  
  
-Tu peux sortir, demanda Remy sur un ton un peu inquiet?  
  
-Oui ça va je suis pas coincé et toi?  
  
-C'est correct alors on essais d'ouvrir les portes et on sort d'ici au plus vite.  
  
Cindy réussi a ouvrir sa portière avec un peu de pression se qui fut un peu plus difficile du côté de Remy car sa porte avait été renforcer. Cindy sortit de la voiture mais remarqua que Remy forçais toujours pour ouvrir sa porte.  
  
-Attend je vais t'aider.  
  
-Non, recule. tasse toi vers la droite assez loin je vais me débrouiller.  
  
Cindy fit se qu'il lui demanda et après un moment l'intérieur de la voiture pris une couleur rouge-rose du a de la lumière et la portière de Remy explosa. Cindy alla voir se qui c'étais passé et Gambit. Il semblait correct et elle remarqua qu'il tenait un jeu de carte dans sa main gauche.  
  
-Je crois pas que soit vraiment le temps pour joué au carte tu sais.  
  
-Ce n'est pas pour joué mais plutôt pour nous sauver la vie car je suis sûr que ce n'étais pas un tremblement de terre mais plutôt quelqu'un qui s'amuse a faire trembler la terre.  
  
-Un mutant tu veux dire?  
  
-D'après toi? Bien sûr et du genre pas amical si je peux me permettre. Remy remarqua que Cindy avait bizarrement réagi au mot mutant. Il vient pour dire quelque chose mais elle parla avant lui.  
  
-Je comprend je crois, y a deux gars qui avait l'air bizarre dans un bar où j'ai arrêter qui m'on interpeller pour que je les suives et y'en avait un qui ne cessait de joué avec un briquet et je suis sûr que c'étais un mutant.  
  
-Quoi tu voit ça en regardant les gens ou se soit des préjuger? Et qu'est ce que tu comprend?  
  
- Ben ils voulaient quelque chose par rapport a moi et ils m'ont peut-être suivit et maintenant ils m'attaquent et J'ai pas de préjuger. et c'est que la flamme de son briquet ben il la faisait bouger du simple regard et. a se moment deux sortirent des arbres sur le côté de la route.  
  
à suivre.. SVP Review moi que se soit pour n'importe koi! 


	2. La bataille

Chapitre 2  
  
Tite note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui on peut-être remarquer, dans le premier chapitre a la fin, au lieu de marquer Remy j'ai écrit Gambit alors je crois tout le monde a deviner qui est le Remy en question... désolé.....  
  
Les perso qu' on connaît po trop mais sur qui on veut en savoir plus.. : Cindy : La perso principale qui a 17 ans et qui est en fugue de chez elle.  
  
Remy : Gars de 20 ans qui voyage sans véritable but, c'est pour ceux qui le connaisse :Gambit, il a le pouvoir de remplir tout objets d'une puissante énergie qui explose. Le gars au briquet : C'est Pyro ou John qui contrôle le feu. L'autre gars : Avalanche ,il peut faire trembler la terre.  
  
Merci! :  
  
Merci genki et comme on le dit ce n'est qu'un début alors imagine la suite....non je blague peut-être que la suite va être pire....  
  
***********  
  
Remy et Cindy n'avait pas remarquer les deux gars qui avançais en leur direction.  
  
-Et est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils auraient pu te vouloir???  
  
-On auraient aimé son agréable compagnie. Dit le gars au briquet, car c'étais bien les même deux gars du bar. Si tu veut éviter les ennuis mon gars je nous laisserais tranquille avec la fille.  
  
-Non je crois pas que je vais faire ça, c'est bien vous qui avez foutu ma voiture?  
  
Un gars a la peau pale et au cheveux brun pale s'avança et dit :  
  
-Ouin j'ai fait une bonne job!  
  
Remy pris une carte dans son jeu et la carte pris la même couleur rouge que Cindy avait vu dans la voiture. Les deux gars reculèrent d'un pas, et le gars au briquet l'ouvrit et la flamme s'intensifia. Remy lança sa carte sur le gars qui avait démoli sa voiture et la carte lui explosa au pied et il tomba par terre inconscient.  
  
-J'suis pas aussi facile a mettre par terre qu'Avalanche. S'exclama Pyro qui venait d'ouvrir son briquet. On va voir si toi tu sais tenir debout. Et en disant cela la flamme augmenta et se dirigea sur Remy qui revola vers l'Arrière et tomba par terre un peu sonné et sentant le brûlé.  
  
-On dirait pas....A toi maintenant. Dit il en regardant Cindy qui ne savait trop quoi faire, elle n'étais pas apeurer mais inquiète, a la fois pour se qui allait lui arriver a pour Remy qui ne bougeais pas fort en poussant quelques gémissement de douleur. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui demanda :  
  
-Est-ce que ça va? Tu peut te lever, vaut mieux pas traîner ici...  
  
-T'en fait je te ferrais trop mal, le boss te veut vivante alors ... dit Pyro un sourire au lèvre.  
  
-Stp Remy parle moi.....dit quelque chose....  
  
-Tu vois bien qu'il n'Est pas fait fort et je parie que toi non plus, au pauvre petit gars j'espère ne pas lui a voir fait trop mal... Disait Pyro pour enrager Cindy.  
  
Cindy n'en pouvait plus, elle savait que s'a n'irais pas bien pour elle si elle le laissait faire mais elle ne pouvait se défendre qu'en utilisant ses pouvoirs, une chose qu'elle n'aimais pas trop. Elle se leva, laissant Remy, se concentra sur ses pouvoirs et Pyro vit qu'elle semblait remplis d'électricité( ce qui étais le cas ) et a se moment la, avant qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les contours de Cindy semblèrent être tracé d'une ligne en mouvement . Puis un trait électrique frappa Pyro, pas assez fort pour l'avoir tuer espéra t-elle.  
  
C'est une chance que cette route soit presque fantôme, on pouvait voir l'asphalte toute relever et craquer, une voiture renverser, d'un côté de la route deux gars assommé par terre et un peu plus loin un gars un peu brûlé, presque inconscient avec une fille agenouiller a côté de lui.  
  
-Bon Remy, il faut se lever et s'en aller avant qu'il ne revienne a eux, allez stp lève toi. Tiens je vais chercher mes choses dans l'auto et on partira se cacher dans les bois, d'accord?  
  
-Prend mon sac sur le siège avant, je vais essayer de me levé mais mon flan droit me fait très mal, c'est là que le gars ma touché. Il regarda a l'endroit touché et vit que c'étais très brûlé, tant que sa chemise était collé a sa peau et tinté d'une couleur noir du au feu et rouge a cause qu'il perdait un peu de sang. Arggggg. Fit-il en se levant d'un coup.  
  
Cindy revenait avec ses deux sacs et celui de Remy, un grand sac noir et ainsi qu'un long manteau en cuir brun.  
  
-J'ai cru que tu aurais aussi voulu récupéré ça. Dit Cindy en lui tendant le manteau.  
  
-Merci mais je ne mettrait pas laisse le sur le sac. Dit Remy en grimaçant a cause qu'il venait de porter sa main a sa blessure.  
  
-Mon dieu tu saigne beaucoup, attend je vais porter ton sac et on va aller dans le petit boisé qui est juste là on pourra rester caché un moment et je m'occuperais de ta blessure.  
  
-Merci. Il porta son regard vers le deux gars par terre et se tourna vers elle. Comment il s'est ramassé là le deuxième?  
  
-Ben....c'est que .... je suis aussi une mutante et j'ai utiliser mes pouvoirs contre lui.....  
  
-Eh bien merci encore, bon on y vas?  
  
-Oui, tu a besoin d'aide pour marcher?  
  
-Non ça va, aller passe devant je te suis. Dit-il un avec un très beau sourire charmeur qui l'aurait facilement charmé si ça n'avais pas été de leur présente situation....  
  
Bon se chapitre est fini et j'ai déjà commencer le troisième dans lequel vont enfin apparaître les x-men , et je vous dit rien d'autre puisque a part ça je sais pas encow se qu'il va y avoir dans se chapitre ;)  
  
Des Reviews serait bien accepté!!!!!! 


	3. les xmen

Chapitre 3  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Désolé si ça été long mais j'étais parti loin de la civilisation en vacances alors l'ai pas pu écrire et quand je suis revenu ça m'es sorti de la tête puisque je veut profité au max de mes dernière semaine de vacances...j'ai quand même fini alors c'est ce chapitre, il est aussi possible que les autres soit long a être publier puisque je profite de mes vacances et après c'est l'école qui recommence alors malheureusement c'est les devoirs avant les fanfics...  
  
Remerciement : Merci a Genki pour m'avoir aider a trouver le nom de Myra Reynolds parce que j'étais en panne de nom!  
  
Merci Myamora Malfoy, je sais que je me relie pas comme il faut, mes prof arrête pas de me le dire mais je vais essayer de me forcer. Et pour les phrases qui on pas de sens cé juste a cause que je me relie pas... mais merci de me le dire je vais essayer d'arranger ça!  
  
*******  
  
Pendant se temps au X-Mansion ....  
  
Cela faisait plus de 3 mois que Jean s'était sacrifier pour sauver ses amis et élèves, et tout le monde se portait mieux et essayait d'oublier sauf Scott qui se portait de mal en pire a chaque jours où Tornade allait le voir. Elle revenait de sa chambre et se dirigeais vers le bureau du Professeur Xavier quand elle entendit une genre d'explosion, un bruit qu'elle connaissait très bien, Kurt qui venait de se téléporter a côté d'elle. Il lui demanda avec son accent allemand qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus...  
  
-Alors comment va-t-il?  
  
-Je crains de dire que c'est pire, il croit toujours que c'est sa faute.. Dit Tornade avec un pincement dans la voix.  
  
-Le temps arrangera les choses si rien d'autre ni fait.  
  
-Tu as sûrement raison. Alors comment ça va?  
  
-Assez bien, je m'étonne encore de voir que personne ne me fuit ou hurle en me voyant...  
  
-Ici tout le monde est pareil, quelque soit leur apparence ou leur pouvoir, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète, tu est ici chez toi. S'exclama Tornade avec un magnifique sourire au lèvres.  
  
-J'ignore encore combien de fois!!! Tu allais voir le professeur je présume?  
  
-Oui, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni dire a Scott et peut-être que le professeur saura lui, même si comme tu le dit, il n'y a que le temps pour arranger les choses, si ça continu il va finir par se laisser mourir de faim...  
  
-Je t'accompagne, ça ne te dérange pas?  
  
-Oh non pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie, tu sais sans Jean tout a changer, elle étais pour moi une immense amie et confidente et elle partie a jamais. Et juste a voir Scott je me sens de plus en plus seule, en plus de Logan qui se morfond sur lui même mais qui essais de le caché...  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas seule, tu le sera jamais tant que je serais là, tu peut compté sur moi!  
  
-C'Est vraiment gentil de ta part tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien... A se moment Tornade, Kurt, Wolverine, Malicia, Bobby et Cyclope reçurent télépathiquement se même message du professeur Xavier : X-Men, je veut tous vous voir a la salle de réunion immédiatement. C'est très urgent.  
  
Kurt saisi le bras de Tornade et se téléporta dans la salle de réunion. Ils furent les premiers. Mais Tornade ne pu s'empêcher de dire en une drôle d'exclamation :  
  
-Kurt, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça me téléporter si te ne me dit pas avant de le faire...  
  
-Désolé, c'est que je croyais que tu serais d'accord puisque ça va bien plus vite. Dit Kurt avec une voix désolé et en fixant le sol. Je ne referait plus.  
  
-Non c'est pas grave, tu m'a juste un peu surprise c'est tout, ne t'en fait pas, ça ne me déplais pas comme moyen de transport. S'exclama Tornade avec un sourire suppliant voulant dire ne t'en veux pas!  
  
Malicia et Bobby arrivèrent ensuite en même temps. Puis se fut Wolverine qui grognait en prétextant s'être fait déranger en plein travail, mais tout le monde devinait que se n'étais que pour chialer car, une mission, ça faisait un bail qu'il en attendait une autre! Et le professeur arriva le dernier.  
  
-Bon tout le monde est là?  
  
-Tout le monde sauf les lunettes. Dit Wolverine en parlant bien sur de Cyclops.  
  
-D'accord, et bien je vous ai réuni ici car j'ai localisé une jeune mutante assez près d'ici ayant des ennuis avec deux jeunes autres mutants aillant rejoint les branche de Magnéto, un dénommé Avalanche ainsi que Pyro.  
  
-Il perd pas de temps lui...s'exclama Bobby avec un ton méchant.  
  
-Tu lui en veut, je te comprend Bobby mais oublie ça tu veut, lui dit Malicia.  
  
-Hummmmmm. Fut sa seule réponse.  
  
-Bien, alors cette mutante se nomme Myra Reynolds et elle voyageais avec un autre mutant du nom de Remy Lebeau et ils se sont fait attaquer et au moment où j'ai quitter cérébro Avalanche et Pyro venaient d'apparaître alors il faut y aller immédiatement.  
  
-Quel sont les pouvoirs de ces mutants qu'on ne connaît pas et que faut-il savoir?Demanda Tornade.  
  
-Le dénommé Avalanche peut créé des tremblements de terre très puissants, Myra elle, produit et contrôle assez d'électricité pour alimenter plusieurs maison mais elle est quelque peut confuse, se refuse a utiliser ses pouvoirs car a cause d'eux ses parents l'on chassé de chez elle et Remy peut remplir tout objets d'une puissance immense ou faible a son désir et cet objets explosera, il vit de ville en ville depuis quelque année car il ne sent chez lui nul part, alors si il le veut bien vous pouvez le ramenez ici.  
  
-C'est tout? Demanda Logan  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Très bien, ça devrait pas être trop dur, allez les mômes, dit Logan en se tournant vers Malicia et Bobby, votre première mission, on y va! Un gros sourire sur ses lèvres prouvait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne pensait plus a Jean et que ça lui ferait du bien de se dégourdir un peu...  
  
Tous le suivirent jusqu'au jet, après avoir mis leur costumes. Tornade pris les commande et partirent dans la direction que leur avait indiquer le professeur.  
  
C'est tout pour le moment, je vais commencer le prochain chapitre mais ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps comme les vacances achèves...et l'école qui recommence bref je vais écrire de temps en temps et poster le chapitre 4 dès que possible!  
  
Review please!!!!! 


	4. Rencontre

Désolé, je sais que ça été assez long mais avec l'école qui est recommencer ça égale tonne de devoir et très très peu de temps d'ordi mais bon merci d'avoir attendu et voici le chapitre 4 qui j'espère saura vous plaire, il aussi un peu plus long que les autres...  
  
Ah aussi! Merci pour les quelques reviews et ça me dérange vraiment pas si vous m'en donnez d'autre ;)  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Remy et Cindy avaient vite rejoint le boisé qui bordait la route et s'y étaient caché du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La blessure de Remy avait cessé de saigner et lui faisait un peu moins mal mais il jura que le morveux qui lui avait fait ça allait payer. Cindy avait pris un de ses chandails et l'avait déchirer pour pouvoir faire un bandage a Remy.  
  
-Tu va arrêter de bouger, je peut pas l'attacher si tu remue comme ça sans arrêt. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ???  
  
-Les 2 gars ne sont plus là...  
  
-Quoi??? Mais où sont-ils??? Ils sont peut-être partis a moins que ... Elle ne pu achever sa phrase car Remy lui avait mis la main sur la bouche en signe de silence car les 2 gars étaient tout près, ils les cherchais mais sur la route en non dans le boisé se qui est une chance pour eux.  
  
Les deux gars s'éloignèrent assez pour pouvoir bouger sans se faire remarquer sauf que tout a coup un bruit sourd ou plutôt très puissant, comme une avion mais quand tu est vraiment très près de l'avion se fit entendre. Cindy leva les yeux vers le ciel et elle remarqua qu'elle avait presque raison, se n'était pas un avion mais un jet noir qui s'apprêtait a atterrir au beau milieu de la route. Il atterrit en verticale comme si rien n'étais et une porte sur le côté droit de l'appareil, vers l'arrière s'ouvrit vers le bas de façon a permettre a des personnes de descendre.  
  
Il ne se passa rien durant les 20 secondes suivantes et Cindy porta un air interrogé a Remy qui répondit par un hochement d'épaule et dit :  
  
-Vaut mieux changer de place on leur est visible. Mais avant d'avoir pu le faire, des personne sortir du jet.  
  
Tout d'abord un homme grand et assez battis, puis une fille d'environs 17 ans avec deux drôle de mèche de couleur blanche qui sortit en même tant qu'un gars du même age, puis un gars avec, vu de loin une peau d'une couleur qui ressemblais au bleu et avec un truc qui s'agite dans son dos et pour finir une femme de race noir au cheveux complètement blanc bien qu'elle ai l'air de n'avoir plus de 35 ans. Autre fait bizarre après avoir vu un jet au beau milieu d'un autoroute, chacun portait un genre d'uniforme de cuir...  
  
-C'est qui d'après toi??? Demanda Cindy un peu apeuré.  
  
-Je sais vraiment pas mais on dirait un gang et ils on fait peur au deux gars car ils se sont caché je ne sais trop où...  
  
La gang s'approcha de la voiture retourner de Remy et l'homme parla au autre.  
  
-Ils ne sont pas long, tout les quatre je les sens, deux dans le boisé et les deux autre par là. Dit-il en pointant une vieille voiture plus loin sur la route.  
  
-L'important c'est de ne pas les brusquer, surtout la fille elle est confuse et incontrôlable alors ça peut-être dangereux. Dit la femme au cheveux blanc.  
  
-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de Pyro et de l'autre? Dit le gars qui étais avec la fille au mèche blanche.  
  
-Mieux vaut les évités si cé se qu'il font Bobby, laisse le faire... dit la fille.  
  
Dans le boisé, Cindy avait tout entendu de se qu'ils avaient dit car ils parlaient assez fort et de toute manière ils n'étaient pas si loin.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veulent eux aussi??? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on me cour après comme ça??? S'exclama t-elle d'un ton bas en se tournant vers Remy.  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais mieux vaut pas tarder.  
  
-Et on va aller où??? S'ils me cherchent et c'est le cas ils vont me suivre alors je vais les affrontés maintenant!! S'exclama t-elle d'une vive voix en s'étonnant de ses paroles et aussi de ses gestes car elle sortie de l'abris du bois et se dirigea vers la gags étrange sans trop s'approché.  
  
-Non revient c'est risqué. Dit Remy en essayent de la retenir mais en vain.  
  
-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez????Demanda Cindy d'une voix tremblante. Je vous averti si vous ne foutez pas la paix j'ai de quoi vous faire vraiment mal.  
  
-Écoute Myra, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous voulons seulement t'aidé et te protéger des personnes qui t'on attaquer tout a l'heure. Dit la femme au cheveux blanc d'une voix douce qui se voulais rassurante. Seulement en écoutant se qu'elle disait Cindy ne comprenait pas certaine choses et s'a l'apeura.  
  
-Comment connaissez vous mon nom??? Et comment vous savez que j'ai été attaquer??? Dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante pendant que Remy sortait a son tour du boisé et se plaça a côté de Cindy et boitant a cause de la douleur et il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :  
  
-Écouté si vous ne la laisser pas tranquille moi aussi je peu vous faire très mal, je suis persuader qu'elle n'a rien fait alors laisser la tranquille peut importe qui vous êtes. Et c'est quoi ça Myra???  
  
-Cindy est un nom d'emprunt que j'ai, mon vrai nom est Myra Reynolds...  
  
-Écoute petit, dit l'homme , tu ne fait pas le poids.  
  
-Logan on est la pour les aider je te rappelle. Dit la femme noir.  
  
-Oh Tornade je disais pas ça méchamment tu me connaît...  
  
-Est-qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt répondre au question de la jeune fille a la place? Dit le gars qui de loin avait paru bleu et que de proche on pouvait constater qu'il l'étais réellement, et qu'il avait une genre de queue de diable dans le dos et seulement trois doigt a chaque main, se qui donna un frisson a Myra.  
  
-Hum... Oui en effet... Écoute ça va te paraître quelque peut étrange mais tout ceci est vrai, moi, Tornade et eux deux vivons dans une institue pour mutants, comme nous, diriger par le professeur Xavier qui est télépathe et c'est grâce a ses pouvoir qu'il a pu te localiser, savoir ton nom et nous envoyer pour éviter qu'ils ne vous arrive du mal car Pyro et Avalanche étaient dans le coin. Et j'espère que tu acceptera de nous accompagner a West Chester, a l'institue car c'est deux mutants ne sont en fait que les pions d'un dangereux mutant qui apparemment te veut du mal et avec nous tu sera en sécurité, et si tu le souhaite aussi Remy tu peut venir.  
  
-Hummmmm..... je ne sais quoi dire. Dit Myra et elle se tourna vers Remy. Qu'est ce que tu en pense, c'est moi ou bien ça fait un peu dingue leur histoire?  
  
-J'avoue ,ça parait bizarre, mais je sais de quoi l'homme qui te veut du mal est près a faire quand il veut quelque chose... il a failli me tuer et tuer toute la race humaine alors ce n'est pas un saint loin de là... crois moi tu ne crains rien en tout cas bien moins que si tu reste ici et je peut te jurer que nous on ne te fera pas le moindre mal. Tiens la preuve c'est que si on t'avais voulu du mal on serait très probablement pas en train de parler alors qu'est ce que t'en dit?  
  
-Je dit que je veut bien venir mais je vais voir se que ça me dit et qu'en suite je dirait si je veut rester ou pas.  
  
-C'est très bien, tu fait comme tu veut, dit Tornade.  
  
Remy pris Myra par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin et lui dit :  
  
-On ne sait pas qui c'est ils sont peut-être dangereux...  
  
-Je te rappelle que je ne te connais pas vraiment plus et j'ai confiance en toi et j'ai le pressentiment qu'ils ne veulent pas de mal mais m'aidé comme ils disent. Viens avec moi et ont partira si c'est vraiment nul, stp.  
  
-Bon d'accord mais ils font quoi que se soit de croche et je les réduit en poussière.  
  
-D'accord... dit Myra en roulant les yeux et murmura pour elle même, haaa les hommes...  
  
-Nous allons venir tout les deux, dit Remy, Cindy heu Myra et moi allons aller chercher nos sac et on vous suit.  
  
*****************  
  
Ben pour l'instant c'est tout et je sais vraiment pas quand il va y avoir la suite a cause de mes devoirs et de toutes les /$%?*&? De travaux de toutes sortes que j'ai mais je vous promet un chapitre 5!  
  
Des Review seraient grandement apprécier... vous savez tsé des commentaires ça ne nuit vraiment pas! ( 


	5. Arrivée a l'institut

Oui je sais que ça fait un méchant bout que vous attendez mais cé que mon ordi a eu plusieur problemes... il a arrêter de fonctionner pour 2 mois...après c'est internet qui nous a lacher et la il va mieux et c'est les vacances qui approche alors je peut réecrire! Bon et bien voici le chapitre 5!  
  
Les perso: Les x-men: Pas besoin de vous dire qui c'est je crois, les même que dans le film Myra Reynolds: Ben c'est le véritable non de Cindy et lisez les autre chapitre avant si vous vous rapeler pu cé ki. Remy: Gambit pour ceux qui on suivit les vieux cartoons  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Le trajet a bort du jet se déroula dans un silence de gêne et Myra et Remy ne cessait de se lancer des regards a la fois gêner et appeurer.  
  
-Nous arrivons a l'école, rester assis ça va peut-être brasser un peu a l'attérissage, dit Tornade.  
  
Et le jet se posa un peu moi brutalement que Myra s'attendais et la porte du côté souvrit sur un hangar plongé dans le noir. Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Tornade s'arrêta devant Myra et Remy.  
  
-Ça été le voyage???Nous voici arriver la l'institut pour jeune surdoué du professeur Charles Xavier, suivez moi.  
  
Les deux jeunes firent de tête que oui. Ils se levèrent et emboitèrent le pas a Tornade. Le hangar étais maintenat dans la lumière et ils découvrirent une immence pièce d'un bleu gris assez vide bien que jet soit présent. Une porte souvrit devant eux sur un couloir d'un blanc d'hopital. Tornade enprunta le corridor et Remy et Myra s'empressèrent de la suivre alors que la porte se referma derrière eux. Myra murmura a Remy:  
  
-Tu as vu toute les portes et leurs costumes portes se signe de X, dit-elle en pointant une porte.  
  
-Ça doit être leur signe de gang ou je ne sais quoi...  
  
Ils débouchèrent sur une autre porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place a un ascenseur dans le quel ils montèrent. L'ascenseur monta d'un étages et souvrit sur un hall d'entrée magnifique avec plusieur jeunes qui bavardais dans des coins.  
  
-Suivez moi, nous allons aller retrouver le professeur qui se trouve a la bibliothèque, elle s'intérompit, Brian je t'es déja dit de ne pas te pratiquer a soulever les meubles du salon, il y a un gym pour ça... hum désoler, oui allons rejoindre le professeur.  
  
Myra regarda le dénomé Brian qui avait lever le sofa sur lequel trois fille étais assis sans aucune difficulté puis en senti qu'on tirait sur son t- shirt.  
  
-Youhou Myra, toujours avec nous??? C'étais Remy qui l'avais sortie de la lune.  
  
-Hum....oui désolé mais c'est tellement étrange de voir ça.  
  
-Oui en effet mais tu t'y habitura! S'exclama Tornade avec découragement en voyant Brian recommencer...  
  
Et elle reparti en empruntant un autre corridor et après 2 minutes de marche elle arrêta devant une porte situé a leur droite et frappa doucement a celle ci.  
  
-Entre Tornade, dit une voix à la fois douce mais sur d'elle, une voix d'homme quelque peu agé.  
  
Tornade tourna la poigné et entra dans une pièce ensoilleilé et remplis d'étagère couverte de livre,deux grand et apparament confortable sofa et avec au fond un bureau derrière lequel se tient un homme chauve d'environ 55 ans.  
  
-Bonjour Tornade, Myra et Remy, je comprend que tout c'est bien passer. Bien, asseyer vous, les autres vont bientôt arriver alors je vais en profiter pour vous parler quelque peu en priver.  
  
-Si vous voulez je peux sortir Professeur...  
  
-Non Tornade c'est correct. Je devine que vous avez bien des questions et je vais me forcer d'y répondre de mon mieux. Tout dabord nous somme a New York, a West Chester plus précisément, dans mon institut pour mutants. Et si mes amis sont venu a votre aide c'est que j'ai cru que vous en auriez besoin mademoiselle Reynold. Car oui je vous connais car je suis télépathe et je aussi vu que vous allié vous faire attaquer par les alliés de Magnéto, un puissant mutants qui je croit vous veut du mal mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnu.  
  
-Wow, vous avez vu tout ça dans ma tête???  
  
-Pas seulement dans la tienne, dans celle des deux personnages qui vous ont attaquer. Je doit dire que vous avez fait, tout les deux d'un grand courage face a eux, en particulier vous Remy, qui n'aviez rien a faire la dedans mais pourtant avez aider mademoiselle Reynold.  
  
-Elle avais besoin d'aide alors je me suis pas posé de questions et je l'ai aidé. Mais là j'ai une question, c'est pourquoi nous avoir ammener ici?  
  
-C'est qu'ici je sais que Magnéto ne tentera rien pour s'en prendre a Myra et qu'ici vous aller pouvoir rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez pour suivre des cours, être logé et apprendre a maitriser vos pouvoirs, comme tout le monde ici, mais sacher que je ne vous force a rien.  
  
-Il est vrai que ça peut vous parraitre un peu fou, une école pour les mutants, alors que tout le monde les détestes et tout le reste mais je suis ici depuis très longtemps et pour les mutants ils n'y a pas meilleurs endroits où vivre en pleine tranquilité tout en s'instruisant et en étant en sécurité. Commenta Tornade avec un sourire, au même moment on frappa de nouveau a la porte.  
  
********************  
  
Oui j'avous c'est un peu court mais il va il en avoir un autre prochainement!!!  
  
Ya po de gène pour les reviews!!! 


End file.
